Sounds of Shibuya
by MasterPassionCreed
Summary: Don't you like music, Neku? - A collection of 28 drabbles, each based on a track of the OST. This is a Tumblr-based fanfiction project, entirely arranged by me.
1. It's So Wonderful

**#1 - It's So Wonderful**

Today is, to most people, a normal beginning.  
Just half-awake, Shibuya is already screaming. The doors break open to let the people flow, all over the streets, out of the skyscrapers.  
Thousands of bubbles of sound, blind and noisy. They hasten to the offices, or swarm in the cafés and the shops. In groups of two or three, or on their own — each of them makes a tiny world, untouched by others.  
All they care about is filling in a new blank space in their calendars.  
Nobody ever stops to listen to themselves. Nobody looks for something different.  
To most people, today is just another day. To someone else it is a starting point; when they open their eyes, or try to look at their familiar streets, they will not find the morning they are used to.  
They will play a greater game. It will be terrible, or beautiful — the score it is up to them entirely.

* * *

Hello, TWEWY fans, and welcome to my new fanfiction project! You can find all the info you need and the masterpost here: altairattorney dot tumblr dot com /post /48297103403 /soundsofshibuya


	2. Twister, Japanese Version

**#2 - Twister [Japanese Version]**

Scared, out of breath, Neku still runs.

He wades through the ocean of people, fueled by pure will. He has no alternatives — he has sworn long ago not to let himself drown.

But the colours are bright, the footsteps louder; the crowd is chasing his peace with its madness. Not even the concrete feels stable anymore; he yells, his head spins, and he feels it could swallow his feet whole.

Maybe he will really lose this time — Shibuya will suck him and throw him in the mess. The town, the ugly town, is rebelling to his own rebellion.  
What he fears right now is his destruction, or rather the end of his being one. He is himself — he doesn't want to become the others.

He just escapes the empty spaces; he has no time to turn around. He cannot see how, right behind his shoulders, the city is crumbling to pieces with him.

* * *

Hello, and welcome to the second chapter of _Sounds of Shibuya_!  
_Twister_ is one of my favourite tracks, because of its cryptic lyrics and frantic rhythm. Very well tuned with the atmosphere of the game.  
Please check out the projects' masterpost! altairattorney dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 48297103403 /soundsofshibuya


	3. Long Dream

**#3 - Long Dream**

"Be careful!"

It is a cloud of frogs and wolves, jumping, biting — but he had never lost track of her before. It always rushes in his blood, the flow of energy between them; he just feels her moves happen, while focused on his own.  
She had never disappeared like this.

The white pin, smooth and blank, burns in his fist. Moving alone in a fight is alienating. It is a shocking revelation; but he discovers, in silence, how he is no longer used to it.

"Are you okay?"

When he finishes off the last wolf, his eyes are already scanning her area. A thin silhouette comes into focus in his field of vision; wounded, shaking, but calm.

"Yes. No need to worry."

She shows her usual tiny smile — she will be back on her feet in no time. He sighs.  
He would never say it, but it's true; in a broken dream like this one, having someone by your side feels good.

* * *

Welcome to the third out of six existing chapters of _Sounds of Shibuya_!  
_Long Dream _and_ Calling_ bring back so many memories. Week 1, Shiki, the first fights.  
Please check out the projects' masterpost! :) altairattorney dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 48297103403 /soundsofshibuya


	4. Calling

**#4 - Calling**

Shiki smiles to him very often.

Although Neku was the only Player she could find, she often wonders if she was rather drawn to him. Of course — she constantly has to fight his stubborness, his anger, his sulking. But he forces her to stay deep in thought, and maybe that is exactly what she needed.

He is not easy. He opens up slowly, day after day, and she must choose carefully how to move her steps.  
Unlike many others, he would never give himself away for a tiny bit of attention.

She smiles, and smiles in pain; it is hard, but priceless, to have him by her side. As the hours pass, she feels more at ease.  
And Neku himself — as hard to believe as it is — could be the one to lift the weight in her chest.

It becomes lighter when she talks. Word after word, in the end, she might even tell him.

* * *

Welcome to the fourth chapter of _Sounds of Shibuya_!  
Please check out the projects' masterpost! :) altairattorney dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 48297103403 /soundsofshibuya


	5. It Is Fashionable

**#5 - It Is Fashionable**

Eiji Oji doesn't get it at all.

Lovely girl, lovely outfit. An average fan of his, he can assume — or at least, since she doesn't scream or ask him for an autograph, one of the girls who know on what rails Shibuya marches on.

Promising youth, fashion disaster. He doesn't even know where to start from. The weird haircut, maybe — those messy orange spikes would do for a scarecrow — or the bright purple clothes, torn and out of proportion.

He wonders how it can be; not being ashamed when you dress like that is a mystery to him. If nothing else, the spicy tuna roll won't change his mind.

He walks away wearing a frown, but also with a little, intrigued smile.  
It might become a new fashion, that of personalizing your personality.

* * *

Welcome to the fifth chapter of _Sounds of Shibuya_!  
Please check out the projects' masterpost for information! altairattorney dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 48297103403 /soundsofshibuya


	6. Give Me All Your Love

**#6 - Give Me All Your Love**

The music is not there; Rhyme coughs and says she is sorry. Her touch is surprisingly light — nobody had ever tried to snatch his headphones before.

"Sorry, Neku!" she cries loud. "You were still asleep, and I-I just wanted to listen. Share your music."

His fury is almost chased away by curiosity.

"I love this one, Neku," Rhyme adds, blushing. "Even though the lyrics are so dirty."

Rhyme understands English well. More than him for sure.  
The three look at each other and burst out laughing, just before his glare kills their smiles.

Every times it plays, she apologizes in his eyes.  
In the very same song, Rhyme vanishes. Rhyme is swallowed by Noise in front of his eyes, over and over. With every note, he fights back the monsters and the tears.

Rhyme dies again. And Neku tears the Noise in two, with a beastly yell.

* * *

Welcome to the sixth chapter of _Sounds of Shibuya_! Angst. T_T  
Please check out the projects' masterpost for information! altairattorney dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 48297103403 /soundsofshibuya


	7. Amnesia

**#7 - Amnesia**

Everything they fought for is lost. So he would have thought, just seven days ago.

Even with all his disappointment, and overwhelmed by rage, Neku does not miss the hint of sweetness in this finale.

It is melancholy that comes from affection; a feeling that keeps him going even now, when it is all over and they find out their struggles were in vain.  
Suffering, but smiling, Neku says the last words. For the first time in many years, a hand reaches for him — that hand, so thin and nervous, trembles as it vanishes.

He stretches his arm, watching her go in peace. Now, they are bound by a promise — and if the stinging pain still doesn't fade, he accepts to feel it, ready to die once more.

He never thought he would feel something like this again. It sounds like determination to him — but he knows, deep down, that its name could easily be hope.

* * *

Welcome to the seventh chapter of _Sounds of Shibuya_ :)  
Please check out the projects' masterpost for information! altairattorney dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 48297103403 /soundsofshibuya


	8. Forebode

_SOUNDS OF SHIBUYA  
__The Second Week: The Plan_

**#8 - Forebode**

In this one of many beginnings, Shibuya is covered in thick clouds.

All plains buzz with activity, ready for the opening of this act. Aware or not, the energy flowing between them thickens — every atom must be placed properly, to accept the presence they are receiving.  
Even the still air brings whispers of apprehension; the stage is dense of anxiety, filled with actors.

But it is down there, in the uncaring crowd, that the focus of their hard work lies.

Neku's mood is mirrored by the sky; his victory is farther, and his future looks just as gloomy. If he never gives up, his will be a hard fight.  
The thin figure right behind him, however, can do nothing but chuckle.

His arms reach for the chosen one. The Game is theirs — they might as well start playing.

* * *

Welcome to the eighth chapter of _Sounds of Shibuya, _and the first chapter of the_ Second Week_ section!  
Please check out the projects' masterpost for information! altairattorney dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 48297103403 /soundsofshibuya


	9. Twister, English Version

**#9 - Twister [English Version]**

"I guess your choice is made, Megumi."

The soft chuckle that comes with the statement is not evil. The Composer just speaks, and his voice becomes law — his are words that bear the accent of fate.

Conductor Kitaniji knows this Game too well. These are the last moments; he bends his neck towards the city, silent, ready to absorb the smallest of echoes.

He will miss the sound of this town. In its pettiness and glory, from the richest to the most foul shades. The high-pitched laughter, the screams, the roaring of the train — he always felt their symphony as a greater plan. Not in harmony yet, but powerful enough to become beautiful.  
Sound after sound, he lets it vanish.

"Thank you for paying your fee. Challenge accepted, Megumi."

Joshua leaves him alone, with a devastating silence and a burning timer on his hand.  
He will try hard. This is the voice of Shibuya; too varied, too precious to be lost. And he swears — when he hears it again in thirty days, it will sound much better.

* * *

Welcome to the ninth chapter of _Sounds of Shibuya! _A little headcanon for everyone :)  
Please check out the projects' masterpost for information! altairattorney dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 48297103403 /soundsofshibuya


	10. SHIBUYA

**#10 - SHIBUYA**

There is a quieter side to the Shibuya most people know.  
For every neon light, a broken street lamp; for every noise, a minute of silence.

It is in this face of the town that the deepest secrets are born. Some bring precious treasures, stolen treasures, to sell; some write their messages, lush and colourful, just to fade in another dark night.

Some escape the chaos, and come here to feed their soul. The concrete steps of Udagawa lead them to alternative worlds — a door to creation and order alike.

Joshua is not surprised when he understands. It had to happen here.  
He saves himself, he smiles. Then he lowers his arm, and pulls the trigger.

* * *

Welcome to the tenth, and probably my favourite, chapter of _Sounds of Shibuya. _  
Please check out the projects' masterpost for information! altairattorney dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 48297103403 /soundsofshibuya


	11. Ooparts

**#11 - Ooparts**

"Why is it so damn hard with you?"

Every time, right after Neku snaps, Joshua can feel him bite his tongue. He is being so ridiculously careful — for the first time, he guesses, he is afraid of spitting insults.  
It is small progress, but progress nonetheless.

Joshua's answers are quiet. His voice, his words, are carefully chosen from his wide range of common sense; if in rage and distrust, that Neku must tolerate him at all costs.

"Some things come by themselves, Neku. But most are to be sought for."

He smiles, ever unreadable, leaving him to his doubts and frustration.  
Maybe he will get to the end, that end he has planned for him, with the same rage towards him. Maybe he will always hate him; he may never let the truth in his mind. He has so much to learn yet.

Whatever way, for now, Joshua is still amused. He keeps his secrets, and enjoys the view.

* * *

Welcome to the eleventh chapter of _Sounds of Shibuya. _I love Week 2 because it is so dense with events, hopes and uncertain destinies, especially behind the scenes.  
Please check out the projects' masterpost for information! altairattorney dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 48297103403 /soundsofshibuya


	12. Game Over

**#12 - Game Over**

"Why would you do something like this?"

Sanae feels the questioning gaze pierce his neck. The ambition of this young man makes him more than a little uncomfortable — he must be one of those who are ready to unleash anything, no matter what, for the sake of their goals.

At least, he seems to know better than that. If nothing else, Sanae hopes he will be able to control the situation.

"Each of us has something they care about," he sighs, grabbing a clean sheet of paper. "Keeping it requires sacrifices, and sometimes deals."  
"Is this a deal, then?"

Beyond the shutter, Cat Street is lost the middle of this night. The silence from outside is almost deep enough to reassure him — but Sho has sharp teeth and shining eyes, and he can feel the hunger in his glare when he reaches for his pen.

He is too intelligent, and likely to become too dangerous; however, Sanae has made his choice. It is a reasonable price for the city he loves.

"Let's start with the basics."

* * *

Hello, and welcome to the twelfth chapter of _Sounds of Shibuya_! I needed some Secret Reports info in here, and also some room for this week's GM, Sho Minamimoto. His and Sanae's roles are primal in the whole Game.  
Please check out the projects' masterpost for info: altairattorney dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 48297103403 /soundsofshibuya


	13. Owari-Hajimari

**#13 - Owari-Hajimari**

Even in the mess, Neku can feel it; the ground of Shibuya quivers with patterns unknown to him.

In spite of his efforts — in spite of the fact that he never gave up before, and he won't, as long as it takes — the events seem to flow to the same conclusion; they hold plans, or meanings, pointing to a purpose he cannot put his finger on.

If too late, maybe too late, he sees it at last; the stake to this game is more than human lives. He is still unsure of so many truths — especially about Joshua, about _himself_ — to let it go now. But time flows, the shadows thicken, and he knows nothing.

One more day is gone. One day left.

* * *

Welcome to the thirteenth chapter of _Sounds of Shibuya. _The end of Week 2 is near!  
Please check out the projects' masterpost for information! altairattorney dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 48297103403 /soundsofshibuya


	14. Three Minutes Clapping

**#14 - Three Minutes Clapping**

Heartbeat, breath, then silence. The usual white noise fills his ears.  
That was a close one, he might think; but he does not. He is too confident to fail.

Now that he is there, in the crowd — the skies of this Shibuya are brighter than usual, the voices more cheerful, he feels it — the danger he has just fled by the skin of his teeth fades, turning into a pale hue of memory.

Between his peaceful steps, Joshua thinks of what lies ahead and what he has left behind. It was all arranged before; he has no regrets, nor worries.

Of course — in the variables of this Game, for just one moment, he cannot help thinking of him too. Maybe, in the end, he will take care of his pawn, just to pull him out of the selfish misery he has trapped himself in. Maybe he will erase him, in the exact moment when his little challenge comes to an end.

It is all up to him, and he is aware of it. He spreads his fingers, looking at his pale skin — the little world of this town is moving right there, in his palm, just as he had planned.  
He clenches his fist, then follows the human wave. Whatever way, it will be fun.

* * *

Welcome to the fourteenth chapter of _Sounds of Shibuya. _Week 2 comes to an end, and so does the first half of this small collection. This challenge is proving to be an excellent experience!  
A special _thank you_ to Amulet Misty, my ever faithful reviewer. Thank you, dear! And I also want to thank all the dear people who enjoyed reading this so far.  
Please check out the projects' masterpost for information! altairattorney dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 48297103403 /soundsofshibuya


	15. Underground

**#15 - Underground**

When he wakes up again — and _again_ — he finds that, around him, very few things have changed.

If their Shibuya is crumbling to its distruction, the sounds put there are the same; people keep running, the music floats in the air, and everyone is just as uncaring.

Laughter comes from the shops, phone calls and shouts fill the streets. Life is as fast as it has always been, and Neku can't help feeling the contrast — in the darkness he finds himself in today, everything sounds too fake.

It is the message, still in his trembling hand, that breaks the cheerful music note by note.  
This is the last time, and he'd better start running.

* * *

Welcome to the fifteenth chapter of _Sounds of Shibuya. _AsWeek 3 starts, the second half of my small collection starts.  
I thank with all my heart my readers and reviewers, and apologize for not answering right away. I am so busy these days!  
Please check out the projects' masterpost for information! altairattorney dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 48297103403 /soundsofshibuya


	16. Hybrid, English Version

**#16 - Hybrid [English Version]**

At the end of this first, doomed day, Beat suddenly stares at his own fingers.

The boundaries that part him from the world are so frail, so much paler as each hour goes by. Their possible success, he understands, sounds just as shaky.

Their chances of winning — with an end that is just a few days away, yet almost unreachable — seem to have the same nature as his flesh; bound to destruction, yes, but still strong and determined. He is tied to a promise, and to his love of brother.

Neither of them is ready to let go. Not as long as they live, together, and fight; not when she is a prisoner, trapped by the hands of liars.

And before Neku fades to black, shifting to their next challenge, one last whisper can be heard.

"Come on, Phones. Let's go get her back."

* * *

Welcome to the sixteenth chapter of _Sounds of Shibuya. _I hope you are enjoying the closing chapters of our Game!  
Please check out the projects' masterpost for information! altairattorney dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 48297103403 /soundsofshibuya


	17. Make or Break

**#17 - Make or Break**

That Harrier Reaper may be right after all. Enjoying the show from the stage is even better.

Konishi's nails click and veil her laughter, made of pure satisfaction, as it fills this shadow like silver bells. The boy it belongs to is deliciously obsessed, and he chases his goal — her death — without having a single clue.

As crucial as rules are to her, if asked about, she would probably admit she enjoys this Game; breaking the boundaries, the limits, will make her victory taste even better. She loves following their clumsy steps, knowing that, with the slightest mistake, these foolish Players will break their own world.

Yet another day is gone in Shibuya — their patience cracks, while she keeps smiling.  
The sun sets to rest, and with it goes her shelter.

* * *

Welcome to the seventeenth chapter of _Sounds of Shibuya. _I really love writing about secondary characters.  
Please check out the projects' masterpost for information! altairattorney dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 48297103403 /soundsofshibuya


	18. Despair

**#18 - Despair**

This day of the last, two steps from the end, is full of silence and fear.

A game of balance and power turns minds off — the noise of steps and laughter fades, street after street, as all heads become blind and look at the same direction.  
It could almost seem true, this image of peace; for the first time in its long, hectic life, Shibuya only knows one brand, one colour, one track to drift along.

The many people still follow. That is what they always did. But this time — and, possibly, forever — they may not be able to fly away, to buzz, ever unsatisfied, to the next shape or trend.

They have to think alike, and nobody can be spared.

* * *

Welcome to the eighteenth chapter of _Sounds of Shibuya. _O-Pins! :D  
Please check out the projects' masterpost for information! altairattorney dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 48297103403 /soundsofshibuya


	19. Transformation

**#19 - Transformation**

Unlike many things of Shibuya, Joshua lives.

The Composer — that is who he feels like being now, no longer barriers, now that his game is finally coming to an end — knows mankind, and understands his proxy's eyes. He sees surprise, sadness and anger waltz in them; but a single being has no effect on destiny. Or maybe, it does.

Joshua does not stop to think. He jumps and marches on; he does not flinch for a second while, under his terrified gaze, Kitaniji joins him and creates a monster.

_Stop_, that is his message. _Stop and surrender_. But the young man in front of him is growing up, and then — maybe it is stubbornness, maybe he does not want to believe it — attacks, escaping the hisses and the fire.

Joshua does not lose his smile and his pitiful glance.  
He hopes Neku understands now — how deeply this town knows betrayal, and is woven in lies.

* * *

Welcome to the nineteenth chapter of _Sounds of Shibuya. _The ending feels are coming!  
Please check out the projects' masterpost for information! altairattorney dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 48297103403 /soundsofshibuya


	20. The One Star

**#20 - The One Star**

If these long days taught Neku something, it is that fights never end when they should.

So many struggles, doing everything and more, just to be here; to win once again, then see the fabric of the world fall apart.

He now knows what it means – to be left truly alone, with a gun and someone who should have been your friend. There isn't a single chance of redemption; it had to go on until his last barrier would fall.

He has no longer dignity nor pride – he is destroyed. He lets the tears flow.

But the bullet is light and swift, he does not feel it; and when he finally raises his head, empty but calm, his eyes meet daylight and blue.

* * *

Welcome to the twentieth chapter of _Sounds of Shibuya. _Oh, dear... only eight to go. I will miss this small collection when it's done.  
Please check out the projects' masterpost for information! altairattorney dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 48297103403 /soundsofshibuya


	21. Lullaby For You

**#21 - Lullaby For You**

Not that she minds the rain — but if she had to choose, Rhyme would say sunny days are the ones she likes the best.

In days like today, the buildings and the walls look so much prettier in the light; with a sky so blue, their grey mingles with hundreds of colours, laughter and countless words.

The town does its best to look alive, and she is glad. Even Beat chatters and laughs, pulling her steadily. Their meeting truly is special — it only could happen in one of these days.

She spots the orange hair soon, in the cycle of colours. Her smile is bright — but between their eyes there is a whole story, and it takes her nothing to understand just how much she has not seen yet. Traces of an overwhelming joy, of changes; above all, those of one final and complete victory.

Then, the girl waves shyly, telling everyone her name. Rhyme smiles.

They have much time ahead.

* * *

_End of Week 3_

Welcome to the twenty-first chapter of _Sounds of Shibuya. _With this chapter, we reach the end of the first three parts of the collection, and with it the plot of TWEWY. The fourth and last section, _Another Day_, will highlight secondary characters and events.  
Please check out the projects' masterpost for information and for the structure of the story! altairattorney dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 48297103403 /soundsofshibuya


	22. Detonation

**#22 - Detonation**

"You should see it too, Mr. H."

In the sunset, beyond Joshua's index finger, the dark face of Shibuya stretches to no end. Sanae focuses — slowly, the meanings of the Composer's words unfold under his gaze.

Gloom, rage, envy, selfishness; they seem to be the raging colours of this town, and the driving forces of its life. Through Joshua's eyes, the links between people look weak and corroded.

And yet — yet there is more to it, a something strong enough to vibrate in him beyond the dark. Sanae lives in different worlds; and the side he knows is full of  
creativity, words and exchanges, in the open air or within the cozy shadows of his café. He shows him, his hand pointing at the very same place.

"You too, Joshua, should take a closer look."

But the smirk on his young face stays — and it is then, as he studies him with careful eyes, that Sanae makes his choice.  
This is a death sentence, and he is not just going to watch.

* * *

Welcome to the twenty-second chapter of _Sounds of Shibuya,_ which is also the first drabble of the_Another Day_ section_._ Only six drabbles left...  
Please check out the projects' masterpost for information and for the structure of the story! altairattorney dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 48297103403 /soundsofshibuya


	23. Déjà Vu

**#23 - Déjà Vu**

Shiki came back two days ago, and Eri still cannot put her finger on what exactly it means.

She reads it in her eyes and in the lies she tells her; she died once, there is no denying it. Eri remembers her — pale and white, in a colder room. She waits for her to choose, patiently.

It was hard enough to believe in a miracle — to see the friend she had never cherished enough breathe in front of her eyes, to erase, in a split second, the cycle of acceptance and guilt that had silently become an habit — and already then, when she came back, bursting into tears and crushing her in a hug had not been enough to make it real. Like in her nightmares, or in every tale the world knows, dead people reborn are not the same as before.

But Eri knows they have time; and now that she knows what her friend is worth, she will not let her go. She just observes her — and this new Shiki, she sees, is less scared and smiles a lot more.

For now, to her, it is enough.

* * *

Welcome to the twenty-third chapter of _Sounds of Shibuya._ Sorry about the delay!  
Please check out the projects' masterpost for information and for the structure of the story! altairattorney dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 48297103403 /soundsofshibuya


	24. Someday English Version

**#24 - Someday [English Version]**

"Time to leave 'em alone."

Uzuki interrupts her flight, high on the streets of Shibuya, as the timers vanish on the hands of Players. The sunset throws shadows and light; full spaces where their bodies rest, or hollow streets, dark streets, for those who did not make it to the evening.

"Did you think I would attack them in their sleep?"

Her glance is annoyed, but the sigh is full of a quiet satisfaction. It was a rich day. Kariya lands gracefully, without haste. He always looks amused.

"You know what, Uzuki? You are less wild than you used to be. Way to grow up, spring chicken. Slow and safe."

Instead of growling, she thinks. Even the wind brings them in its voice — the laws of the universe, rewritten and plain. And if she thinks back to the way things were, she sees her hunting fever did change with them. And didn't.

"There still is no way to tame me," she cackles, eyes burning. "I dare anyone to."

"Sure, sure," Kariya yawns. "I know the drill. Bowl of ramen?"

* * *

Welcome to the twenty-fourth chapter of _Sounds of Shibuya._ Four drabbles to go :)  
Please check out the projects' masterpost for information and for the structure of the story! altairattorney dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 48297103403 /soundsofshibuya


	25. Economical Shoppers

**#25 - Economical Shoppers**

"Another dead kid. Geez."  
"What?"

The crackling of the sheet runs through the staff's hands, filling a rather quiet Sunshine Stationside. The biggest crowd is gone — nobody enjoys having lunch that late in the afternoon, and this is the time they can spend in peace, talking among their own lunchboxes and fresh newspapers.

"The poor guy was found in Udagawa. He is — wait."  
"What is it?" the girl squeals, munching on her salad. "Let me see!"

"Kyoko," her friend gloomily answers, handing the newspaper. "Isn't this the orange-haired guy who always orders nuggets?"

The photo shakes between her fingers, and, in a moment, she finds herself lost for words.

It's not even an acquaintance they are talking about. And yet it sounds so hard, in that instant, to see his usual seat forever empty. The grumpy, lonely presence — the kid everyone would have considered kind of cute, if only they hadn't been so busy making fun of her crush. The annoyed, flustered face, the silence that interested her so much.

She gets ready to let it go. Then she raises her head; and he is there, accompanied by a lovely girl. Grumpier than usual.

"G-good afternoon," she stutters, hardly managing a smile. "Welcome to Sunshine."

* * *

Welcome to the twenty-fifth chapter of _Sounds of Shibuya._ Wild and unlikely headcanon plus missing moment make this chapter unique!  
Please check out the projects' masterpost for information and for the structure of the story! altairattorney dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 48297103403 /soundsofshibuya


	26. Let's Get Together

**#26 - Let's Get Together**

"You're wrong, Blue!_ I_ am going to be the greatest slammer who ever lived!"

The whole table eagerly stares at the two of them, waiting for a fight. Neku talks little, but knows much — even when facing an hungry Shuto Dan, he sees a huge bowl of ramen will never be enough to calm the slammer Shuto Dan.

It's still a matter of honor, ramen or not. He has much to say about Tin Pin; or he would, if only Pink Crayon were able to shut up time to time.

"It's such a good thing, having life ambitions," he comments with his all-knowing smile. "Still, I wonder, did you ever think of something else?"

Shuto's enthusiastic grin melts in surprise, not without a trace of disappointment.

"Whaddya mean, Pink? What in the _world_ can be more exciting than Tin Pin?"

Joshua peeks at the others' faces, keeping his genuine amusement to himself. Indeed, the world he ended up in turned out to be fun. There is a kind of careless peace he cannot even remember — so far from his level, from their wildest dreams.

On the other side of the table, Neku looks more annoyed than ever. Joshua giggles — maybe he will understand, sometime and somewhere else.

"There is plenty you don't know yet, Red," he answers. "Just you wait."

* * *

Welcome to the twenty-sixth chapter of _Sounds of Shibuya._ We still have two chapters to the end of the story, and... well, you are in for a surprise!  
Please check out the projects' masterpost for information and for the structure of the story! altairattorney dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 48297103403 /soundsofshibuya


	27. Dancer in the Streets

**#27 - Dancer in the Streets**

Regardless of what they are fighting for, Pig Noise have the looks of a challenge.

It takes him a heartbeat to teleport there — in a time too short to tell, Neku finds himself running after a little ball of colours, attacking, and then out of the fight.  
Victories are rare exceptions, the fights gone to waste almost a certainty. In spite of the efforts, however, he feels the need to try.

Each pig has a colour, each a number; they are like small locks, each on their own, with countless codes to be cracked. It could be affinity, or the strong need for solutions — whatever the truth is, Neku is pushed onwards by a proud force, maybe by curiosity.

Resourceful as he may be, he still cannot figure out what it is. But what he is learning, ironically, is very close to the solution.

It would surprise him, really, to know how alike pigs and people are.

* * *

Welcome to the twenty-seventh chapter of _Sounds of Shibuya._ I went for an unusual and very niche topic to introduce the Grand Finale!  
(Feel free to laugh at this.)  
Please check out the projects' masterpost for information and for the structure of the story! altairattorney dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 48297103403 /soundsofshibuya


	28. NOISY NOISE

**#28 - NOISY NOISE**

With patience, with care, it can be heard in the fabric of Shibuya.

They are hidden among the other vibrations, that silent upbeat of threat and chaos — they are the rumours and the screeching tires, the shadow to the most lively tunes in the city.

It could not feel otherwise, the true nature of the Noise; balancing all that is creative and strong, their energy lies on the extreme frequencies, at the highest or lowest pitch. It is their duty to consume, to make things disappear.

Still, they think, there may be more to that — because a few people, the strong people, have learnt what it means to inhabit the other side. And on the boundaries of someone's end, well, there might always been creation.

So this town works, after all — the town where all noises mingle together, forming, in other planes, a deep and harmonious silence.

_The End_

* * *

And here we are. Closing this story brings both sadness and a wonderful sense of accomplishment.  
Special thanks can be found here: altairattorney dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 57645954130 /sounds-of-shibuya-the-end  
Master post: altairattorney dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 48297103403 /soundsofshibuya  
Thank you, whenever you pass by and whoever you are. It was a good adventure.


End file.
